diego and shira fanfiction
by mighty TNT
Summary: This a story about diego and shira after ice age 4 the movie. Diego has a lot of feelings for shira will diego tell shira how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi everyone this is my first time writing something on fanfiction. I have been thinking for some time and I have decided to write an ice age 5. The story will mainly be based on Diego and Shira. Any way please don't hate this this is my first time writing enjoy!

Chapter 1

Diego opened his eyes from a well-deserved sleep after fighting gut and his crew. He looked around the cave to see everyone still asleep. He got up and popped his joints as he was about to run he heard a very familiar voice from behind him. I see you are going for a hunt without me whispered shira trying not to wake up the others. oh err yeah care to join me said Diego yeah I'm starving lets go.

Diego and Shira trotted off into the forest to hunt for something to eat until Shira picked up a scent of a male gazelle she quickly found the location of the gazelle and Diego bite it in the neck. They ate and went for a peaceful walk. There was a long silence between the two until diego finally spoke up.

So what was it like when you were a pirate said diego. It was sad and really boring well until you spent six mounths or something on a ship said shira felling like a fool trusting gut. So it was horrible being with gut then. Said diego. Yeah until I met you said shira with a sweet tone. Diego blushed slightly under his fur. So why did you join gut's crew in the first place. Shira stopped and sighed.

Diego knew he said something which shira wanted to forget stupid ,stupid, stupid! Shouted diego in his head. Y y you don't have to tell me if you don't want to shira. No no you have a right to know said shira in a sad tone.

when I was born I was born with gray fur which everyone thought was cursed my farther said I should be killed but my mother forbidden it. She was the only one that really loved me she would teach me to hunt, fish and defend myself we had an amazing bond. Shira sighed and continued telling diego what happened. After a mounths our packed was attacked many died including my mother my farther blamed me for everything and was about to kill me until I tackled him and starched his face. I ran as fast is I could to get away that was until a got to the beach and the pack were still on trail that was until gut shouted me to get on board. I had no choice I didn't want to die so a run and jumped onto the ship gut offered me a second chance to live a good life. And that's when I met you and I decided to stay with you.

Diego felt so sorry for what had happened to her shira I am sorry to hear that are you ok said diego in a heart-warming voice. Yeah I'm fine trying to hold back tears. Alright lets get back to the herd its getting late. Alright said shira still a bit upset.

Hi thanks for reading my diego and shira fanfic I hopted you enjoyed it remember its my first time writing a fanfiction story so if it isn't as good you know why I might be up loading a chapter every week so await a chapter 2

Mighty TNT singing out


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry the other chapter was really short it's my first time writing on fanfiction and I had little experience but this one should be longer. We are continuing from what happened the other chapter. Any way enjoy the chapter!

Diego and Shira are walking back to the herd from their little discussion about shira's past. Diego could tell shira was still upset. There was an awkward silence between the two. When they finally got back manny wanted to know what they were doing. So said manny what have you two been doing said manny with a smirk. Shira just giggled but diego just rolled his eyes we wernt doing anything manny we were just chatting said diego in a serious tone. Right right any way were going to sleep so I'll see you in the morning. When everyone entered the cave diego noticed shira shivering so he moved up to her and cuddled up to her. Thanks diego said shira in a sweet tone and they fell asleep but shira was having a bad dream.

START OF BAD DREAM…

Shira was talking to her mom until multiple other sabers jumped out of the bushes in an attack stance shira and her mom run to the other male sabers to get some cover but the 2 sabers tackled them both. The saber that tackled shira was too strong and shira couldn't move but shira's mother bite one of the sabers neck and and killed him she got up and tackled the saber ontop of shira she bite his paw and the saber yelped in pain he ran off a coward. Shira and her mom run to the cave for cover but where surrounded by multiple other sabers they help most of them off but 1 saber pounced on her mom and bit into her neck. Shira whatched in horror as the saber bite into her neck I love you shi shira said her mother she faintly smiled before dying a horrid death. no no please no shira exclaimed farther killed of the rest of the enemy sabers. When her farther saw his dead mate he was full of anger he pounced on shira and screamed THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU CAUSED THIS screamed shira's farther NO IT WASEN'T MY FAULT I DIDN'T CAUSE ANYTHING screamed shira with intense fear YOUR CURSED YOUR FUR IS CURSED I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN YOU WERE BORN shouted shira's farther his eyes where a golden yellow. He was about to bite shira in the neck but she clawed his face as hard as she could. Her father yelped in pain and got off shira. Shira took the chance and ran.

IN REALITY…

Diego noticed shira talking in her sleep and moving he got up to check on her but she starched his muzzle diego jumped back from the sudden attack shira awoke knowing what she had done. Oh my GOD diego I am so sorry are you ok said shira panicked diego noticed she had been sweating with fear its ok said diego in a smooth voice just relax you'll be fine it was a bad dream. Shira started sobbing and buried her face into diego's chest. Diego tried to comfort the distressed saber by stocking her back she eventually calmed down and rested her head on his. She noticed the injury she did to diego and started licking the wound clean. Diego's checks turned red slightly he hopped the darkness would cover it up. Diego liked this feeling of this and purred a low purr shira noticed this and carried on. After 10 minuets of licking and purring shira fell asleep on top of diego peacefully. Diego had a lot of feelings for shira but he was too scared that she might reject him and that'll be the end of their friendship. Diego put these thoughts aside and fell asleep enjoying the warmth of shira.

The next day Shira woke up from her sleep. She noticed that she was lay on top of diego she blushed under her fur and tried to wake up diego. Diego said shira in a low tone diego, diego wake up sleepy head eventually she got boared of this and shouted DIEGO. Huh diego yawned and moaned just a few more minutes. Awe come one diego I have something to tell you said shira with a fake smile. Diego yawned and stretched out a bit.

Diego eventually got up and walked out the cave with shira. Most of the heard was up they went into the forest to hunt. After eating a gazelle they hunted they lay on the edge of a cliff. So what did you want to tell me?you'll see said shira in a sweet tone. They enjoyed watching the waves smash into the rocks shira lay on diego and muzzled his face and chest. Ok now is a good time to tell you said shira ok said diego waiting for what she had to say. Shira took a deep breath in I have always liked you. Diego looked confused he expected something more than saying I like you. I like you too were friends right said diego stupidly no I mean like I like you more than a friend I want us to be more than just friends. Diego's jaw dropped shira just giggled well do you like me more than a friend said shira in a happy tone. Diego just stayed quiet. You know I have liked you a lot more than a friend for quite soo time now said diego in a happy tone shira jumped onto diego. She muzzled his check they embraced for a while until getting up and heading back to the herd. So what should we tell the herd we should tell them in a few days you know to keep it a bit of a secret. Ok shira giggled.

They finally got back home and sid had created a fire for everyone to sit around they sang a few songs to lighten the mood until deciding to go to bed. Shira lay in her spot and was getting ready for sleep until diego asked her to follow him can't we do it tomorrow moaned shira no this will be amazing diego said. Fine shira moaned. Diego lead shira to the clift they were sat at earlier keep your eyes shut it's a surprise commanded diego ok look. The second shira opened her eyes she looked at the breath taking galaxy's and stairs wow this is amazing said shira. I know I came here a few days ago and noticed how beautiful it all is said diego. You know there is something even more beautifier than all of this said diego what is it said shira still surprised how beautiful everything looks. It's you said diego warmly. Shira never heared someone say such kind things to her before she smiled and snuggled up to diego. They embrace for a while until they fell asleep.

Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review how I did and stuff I told you I would do a longer chaper. I will try to upload every day. Please follow me so you don't miss any new chapters. Review some ideas and for future chapters anyway I hope you enjoyed it

Mighty TNT signing out


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for reading my first 2 chapters I appreciate it. Any way I'm thinking too put soto In the story you guys choices. Review if you want soto in this story. Anyway enjoy the chapter

Chapter 3

Diego woke up from probably one of the best sleeps he has ever had he looked around and noticed that he wasn't in the cave with the rest of the herd. huh thought diego as he was still half asleep. When he was fully asleep he remembered that he was stair gazing with shira he watched shira sleep so peacefully he decided to sleep for a few more minutes with shira.

With the herd…

Peaches woke to see her dad under her mom who was hanging above a branch and the possum brothers hanging beside her mom. She look around to see sid and granny snoring really loud. She continued looking around to see her uncle diego and auntie shira missing. Huh peaches thought to herself I'm usually the first one up. She heard some movement behind her she quickly turned around to see her dad waking up morning dad said peaches morning peaches said manny with a smile. Where diego and shira are asked manny. I don't know when I woke up they were just gone said puzzled. Maybe they went for a hunt said peaches with a smile. Yeah maybe your right said manny with a little bit of concerned look on his face

Back with diego and shira

shira woke up with a warm feeling on her body she looked over to see diego snuggled up to her tight. You really are soft tiger said shira in a sexy tone. Diego just woke up hearing what she said I'm not soft… kitty. Shira pounced on him and said in a fake angry tone don't call me kitty! Shira didn't get off diego she just looked into his eyes his emerald eyes were so handsome to shira. Diego noticed shira looking in his eyes so he did the same he looked into a beautiful ocean blue colour he got lost in her eyes they stayed in this position until diego noticed what was going on. Err shira can you please get off me said diego in an embarrassed tone. Oh err yeah said shira blushing under her fur. Sorry about that said shira with a smirk its ok diego said with a small smile. I'm starving do you want to hunt with me. Yeah lets go said diego diego and shira went out to hunt something whilst the rest of the herd were getting worried.

With the herd…

They should be back by now said ellie with a worried tone what if something happened to them. They will be fine trying to calm ellie they are sabers after all they can defend themselves said manny trying to calm his wife. It won't take this long for a simple hunt! Screamed ellie. They're probably smooching said one of the possum brothers they both laughed until ellie gave them a stare. Can't we go look for them ellie said calming down a bit lets just wait 1 more hour then we'll go look for them said manny. Ok said ellie.

Back with diego and shira…

Diego and shira had just finished eating a gazelle they were talking about each others pasts well mainly diego's. So before soto could bite manny I jumped in front and took the blow. Shira was astonished at how brave diego was. So what happened after that. I told manny and sid to leave me behind and to find the farther. They eventually did and I luckily could still walk so I re grouped with manny and sid and that was the start of the herd. Gosh who had a fun and amazing life un like me said shira in a slightly sad tone. I'm sorry about how your pack and gut treated you said diego tryong to cheer her up. Its ok because I found you. Diego give shira a warm smile shira loved diego no one had ever loved her like diego. She pushed diego on his back and began muzzling his chest and face. After shira finished she rested her head on his stomach diego said shira. Yeah said diego I l lo love you she finally said. Diego looked into her eyes and said I love you too. They began muzzling each other for a while until diego said we should probably go back to the herd they might be worried about us said diego. Yeah we probably should said shira she got off him and they walked back to the herd.

With the herd…

Ok it has been long enough we are going to get everyone and look for them because I'm starting too worry about them shouted ellie. Ok fine we'll look for them it was starting to get dark everybody grouped together and were about to search until they heard rustling in the bushes. Both diego and shira popped out of the bushes and ellie wasn't happy. Do you know how long it has been wehave been worried sick. We only went for a hunt said diego knowing how suspicious it was because they have been out in the forest for a while. Oh yeah a hunt will really take 3 hours what were you really doing. Shira spoke up and said we went for a hunt took a nap and after that we walked back talking said shira gasping for breath. Are you sure ellie said with a wink. Shira giggled and said yeah I'm sure. Both diego and shira walked into the cave and were getting ready to sleep when diego walked over to shira and lay by her side. Shira quickly snuggled up to diego and began muzzling him. After a few minuets of muzzling shira pushed diego on his back and got on top. She looked into his emerald eyes and diego looked into her ocean blue eyes they both leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was long and full of passion. After what felt like forever they pulled apart. I love you said shira I love you too said diego. They fell asleep in each others arms.

The end

I hope you guys enjoyed my fanfiction I am stopping the story here but I'm going to make a diego and shira modern life and possibly a the lion king. If I do choose the lion king I might do simba and nala as cubs. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading my story review how I did.

Mighty TNT singing out


End file.
